My Little Sleeping Beauty
by fluttercordfan77
Summary: A classic twist on the famous tale sleeping beauty. A MLP:FIM version of the tale with a bit of a twist. Join Prince Discord as he, Spike and the three good fairy ponies; Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, and Sunset Shimmer as they try to break Chrysalis' curse on the young Princess Fluttershy from a sleep like death. I only own my own characters.
1. cast

_**So I have read a lot of Disney themed MLP: FIM stories so I decided to do one of my own. I have always loved Sleeping Beauty so I decided to do a fanfiction based on the story. Below is the list of who the mlp:fim characters are in the story. As my screen name applies I am a huge Fluttercord shippers plus Fluttershy fit Aurora to a "T". I only own my ocs (Kronos and Hornet). I hope you all enjoy this story and if anyone has any suggestions throughout the story please leave a review. ~Fluttercordfan77**_

 _ **My Little Sleeping Beauty Cast:**_

Aurora/ Briar Rose: Fluttershy/ Flutter Rose

Prince Phillip: Discord

King Stefan: King Sombra

Queen Leah: Princess Celestia

The three good fairies/ fairy ponies

Flora: Twilight Sparkle

Fauna: Starlight Glimmer

Merryweather: Sunset Shimmer

King Hubert: Kronos (my oc)

Maleficent: Queen Chrysalis

Diablo: Hornet (my oc)

Samson (Phillip's horse): Spike (Discord's best friend)

Servant/ goon 1: Rainbow Dash

Servant/ goon 2: Applejack

(New Character) Baker: Pinkie Pie

(New Character) Seamstress: Rarity

Narrator: Princess Luna


	2. chapter 1

_**So here is the first chapter of this story. Sorry for the long wait I've been nonstop busy and finally have been able to sit down and type this up. I have decided to use both the original sleeping beauty and maleficent to base this story. I am always open to suggestions on how to improve the story. So if you have any suggestions please either leave it in the reviews or pm me with your suggestions. Thanks and please review, both positive and or negative. I will try to update the story as soon as I can so please be patient. Thanks and enjoy the story.**_

Standing in an empty room stood a pedestal which held a single book that was a shimmering gold with different gems on the cover, with a single ray of sunlight shining on it. Suddenly a dark blue alicorn with a mane and tail like the night sky came into view. This was the princess of the night, Princess Luna. As Princess Luna walked up to the pedestal the book opened on its own and opened to a certain story to which Luna began to read. "In a faraway land, long ago lived two rulers; King Sombra, a dark gray unicorn with a red tipped horn who was dressed in a regal robe and had a gold crown on his head with a single ruby in the center , and Queen Celestia, a white alicorn with green, pink and blue flowing mane and tail who was dressed in a light gold dress with a matching robe around her shoulders and a crown on her head that held a similar ruby in the center with a single pink diamond on each side. For many years they longed for a child of their own and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they named her Fluttershy, for she was a bit shy yet already full of kindness. A great holiday was then proclaimed throughout the kingdom allowing all of high and low estate to pay homage to the infant princess. And that is where our story begins on that most joyful day." A bright light engulfed the room and when it dimmed down instead of a somewhat empty room it revealed to be a large kingdom with a crowd of all kinds of ponies making their way to the castle while in song.

 _ **Joyfully now to our princess we come,**_

 _ **Bringing gifts and all good wishes too.**_

 _ **We pledge our loyalty anew**_

 _ **Hail to the princess Fluttershy**_

 _ **All of her subjects adore her!**_

 _ **Hail to the King!**_

 _ **Hail to the Queen!**_

 _ **Hail to the princess Fluttershy**_

 _ **Health to the princess,**_

 _ **Wealth to the princess,**_

 _ **Long live the princess Fluttershy!**_

 _ **Hail Fluttershy!**_

 _ **Hail Fluttershy!**_

 _ **Health to the princess,**_

 _ **Wealth to the princess,**_

 _ **Long live the princess Fluttershy!**_

 _ **Hail to the King!**_

 _ **Hail to the Queen!**_

 _ **Hail to the princess Fluttershy**_

The crowd sang as they entered the castle. (Meanwhile inside the castle) "On this joyous day the entire kingdom celebrated the long wait of a royal birth. And good King Sombra and Queen Celestia made welcome to their lifelong friend" Luna said as she narrated the story. "Announcing their royal highnesses, King Kronos and Prince Discord." The announcer, Derpy said as she gestured towards the two Draconequus, who were walking towards King Sombra and Queen Celestia. "King Kronos! It is always a pleasure to see you. And young prince Discord as well" King Sombra said as he and Queen Celestia hugged their friend and greeted his son. "King Sombra, Queen Celestia. Congratulations! She is simply beautiful. My son Discord brought her a special gift." King Kronos said as he gently nudged his son towards the cradle where the young princess was, who was a buttercream pegasus with a light rose pink mane and tail and had cyan eyes. She had a light green dress on that had darker green on the trim.

"Fondly had these monarchs dreamed of one day uniting their kingdoms. Thus that day they would announce that Discord, King Kronos' son, and Fluttershy, King Sombra's daughter, would be betrothed. And so to her his gift, a beautiful locket with light pink butterflies on it, he brought and looked unknowingly, on his future bride." Luna said as Discord placed the locket around the young princess' neck and stepped aside with his father as Derpy announced the next to present gifts for the princess. "The most honored and exalted excellences, the three good fairy ponies, Mistress Twilight Sparkle, Mistress Starlight Glimmer, and Mistress Sunset Shimmer." Derpy announced as three fairy ponies came fluttering in and landed right in front of the cradle. Twilight had a light pink bow in her mane with a matching pendant, Starlight had a light green bow in her mane with a matching pendant, and Sunset had a light blue bow in her mane with a matching pendant. "Oh, the little darling" they each said before turning to the king and queen. "Your majesties" They said in unison while bowing slightly to the king and queen. "Each of us, a single gift to bless the child with. Not more, no less." Twilight said to the king and queen before turning towards the cradle. "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." Twilight said as she lit her horn and encased the young pegasus princess in her magenta aura while a choir sang.

 _ **One gift, beauty rare**_

 _ **Rose silk petals for her hair**_

 _ **Eyes that shine like the rarest stone**_

 _ **Beauty shining like we've never known**_

The choir sang as the images of what they sang faded as well as Twilight's aura around the princess. As Twilight stepped away Starlight fluttered up to the princess with a soft smile as she looked down at her. "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song." Starlight said as she lit up her horn as little song birds came from her horn as she encased the princess in her light turquoise aura.

 _ **One gift, the gift of song**_

 _ **Melody her whole life long**_

 _ **The nightingale's her troubadour**_

 _ **Bringing her sweet serenade to her door**_

The choir sang as the images faded as well as Starlight's aura. Starlight walked over to where Twilight was standing as the last of the three fairy ponies, Sunset, came up to give her gift to the young princess. "Sweet princess, my gift shall be…." Sunset began but was suddenly cut off by the blow of the wind. The doors of the castle swung open to reveal two unknown ponies walking in as thunder and lightning flashed behind them. The two mysterious ponies soon my themselves known as it was none other than Chrysalis and her second in command Hornet who both had eerie grins on their faces. Everypony was shocked to see the evil sorceress. "Why, It's Chrysalis!" Twilight said looking the most surprised. "What does she want here?" Sunset asked full of disgust while Starlight tried keeping sunset quiet. "shhhh!" Starlight whispered to Sunset. Chrysalis gave Sunset a small smirk before speaking. "Well, quite the glittering assemble King Sombra. Royalty, nobility, the gentry and, how quaint, even the rebel." Chrysalis said with a wicked smile as she walked up the steps that lead to the thrones and to where the young princess was asleep while Hornet let out a small snicker. Sunset got angry at the last part and attempted to fly right at Chrysalis but was held back by Twilight's magic while Chrysalis and Hornet let out a quick laugh.

"I really felt quite distressed for not receiving an invitation." Chrysalis said pretending to be hurt while Hornet had a small smirk on his face. Sunset, not believing her, scoffed. "You weren't wanted" Sunset yelled at Chrysalis who only smirked. "Not wa….? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well in that event we'd best be on our way then. Come Hornet." Chrysalis said as she began to turn to leave and Hornet nodded as he followed close behind. Just as they reached the top step Queen Celestia stopped her with a question. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" Queen Celestia asked from her throne with as puzzled look on her face while King Sombra gave her a look of hate. Chrysalis simply smirked while Hornet let out a small laugh. "Why no… your majesty" Chrysalis said as she turned to face the king and queen. "And to show I bear no ill will, I too will bestow a gift on the child." Chrysalis continued as turned her attention towards the cradle where the young princess Fluttershy was sleeping. The three good fairy ponies rushed in front of the cradle as King Sombra rose from his seat glaring at Chrysalis, who smirked and sent the fairy ponies flying behind a nearby chest. The three fairy ponies recovered just as Chyrsalis' horn began to glow and the room darkened as the only light that could be seen was coming from her horn, glowing an eerily green aura.

"Listen well, all of you!" Chrysalis addressed the whole court room while glaring them down. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her." Chrysalis said as her green aura encased the young princess and Chrysalis noticed a spindle of a nearby spinning wheel and knew how to finish her "gift" to the precious princess. "But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her hoof on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" Chrysalis yelled as the green aura surrounding the princess flashed a bright green before disappearing. Queen Celestia gasped and ran to the cradle and grabbed Fluttershy. "Oh no!" Celestia cried as she held her daughter close as Chrysalis let out a thunderous laugh. "Seize that creature" King Sombra yelled out in rage and soldiers came running to try to capture chrysalis and hornet. "Stand back you fools!" Chrysalis yelled as she and hornet became engulfed in a mass of green flames laughing as she and her second in command disappeared. As the flames died down all that was left of them was the echo of their laughter.

The three good fairy ponies turned their attention towards their king and queen "Don't despair your majesties. Sunset still has her gift to give." Twilight said as she gestured for sunset to come forward. Sunset was hesitant and didn't budge so starlight went behind her and gave her a gentle push forward. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" King Sombra asked as he and Queen Celestia looked from the good fairy ponies to their daughter, who was sound asleep in Queen Celestia's foreleg. "Oh no sire." Sunset said with a sad look. Twilight let out a sigh before speaking. "Chrysalis' powers are far too great "Twilight said as she slightly lowered her head. "But Sunset can help." Starlight said trying to cheer up the mood. "But…"Sunset tried to speak up but was cut off by Starlight. "Just do your best." She said to Sunset as Twilight placed her hoof on Sunset's shoulder "You got this Sunset." Twilight said and Sunset took a deep breath before walking over to the royal family as she fired up her horn and encased the young princess in her light brilliant opal aura before speaking. "Sweet princess, if through this wicked Witch's trick a spindle should your hoof prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift to thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's Kiss the spell shall break." "For true love conquers all." The choir sang as the aura around the young princess faded.

 _ **So there is chapter one. Sorry that it took so long I have been very busy. I will try to keep up with posting new chapters but with college and some personal things going on there are no guarantees on how soon new chapters will be up so please be patient. Thank you. Also if anyone has any suggestions, questions or opinions about this story please either leave a review or pm me. And thank you for reading until next chapter…. Bye**_


End file.
